He's In My Mind
by Caremel Apple
Summary: Hey, so imagine that Rosette...well...had a kid. No she didn't live, but the kid was...well.Just imagine! And this kid summons a devil. And guess who it is. I suck at these...please R&R! CHAPTER 4 UP! OMG!
1. In The Closet

**A/N: Hi. You know me. Or...maybe not. O.o, I am lazy. Sorry. So, I hope to keep this...'alive' So please. REVIEW! And Comment! And hug me...because I am sad!**

**Disclaimer :I WANT TO OWN SOMETHINHG...all I own is this old gym sock...**

**Mr. Gym Sock: I am an old smelly...gym sock, and I AM OWNED BY A STUPID WOMAN! T-T**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Mr. GS : Fine -cries in closet-**

**Chapter One**

**In The Closet**

"Please...oh please let it work!"

It was the chant the girl had been repeating for the last 10 minutes. Her hands where clenched into fists and splotched with red spots from being squeezed.

"Come on...come on!" she hissed through clenched teeth, crouching down, eyeing a chalk circle wih eyes that in the light would be a ruby red, but now seemed muddy, almost black, with specks of bright red where candle light reflected in them.

What was she doing?

Summoning a demon.

Calling on a devil.

Ordering a evil sprit from the depths of hell to come and do her bidding.

You get it.

It didn't seem to be working though, and she hissed in frustration, swung and arm out as she stood, knocking a candle over.

"RATS!" she hissed and picked up the candle, burning her hand with hot wax. "DAMMIT!" she cried and dropped the offending object and went to turn on the light, her burnt fingers tucked in her mouth.

"_You should be more careful_," she scolded her self, hearing the soft musical voice of one of the nuns in her voice. She lived with a group of nuns and preist. all of them where odd, but she enjoyed them, and knew that the one whos voice played in her head would be more worried about her hand, not what she was doing.

Unlike the head nun, that witch would burn her alive.

She shuddered and flicked the light on.

"Oh horsefeathers!"

The voice was muffled, and for a second the blonde was sure she was imagining it.

But then there was a thump and she slowly turned, eyes wide in fear, and looked at the built in closet. It was the only place she could think of that someone might hide in.

"H-hello?" she asked, stepping forward.

Silence.

She frowned, she knew someone was there.

"You better come out or, or I'll get Miss. Kate!" she said, hopping to sound brave, though her hands shook. What had she gotten her self into? If it was one of the kids who trained here, they would tell on her for what she was doing, or maybe it was a devil, and...

She gulped and stepped forward, ears pricked for any noise, and turned the closet door handle, her free hand clenched in a fist.

Just as she opened it, a stumbling figure came out, crashing onto her floor and knocking over another candle.

He had been listening to her!

He didn't look like a devil, his hair was an purplis color, and disheveled, and he was small, no wings, no tail, no horns. So was he a kid?

Maybe new?

"Who are you!" she snapped, resting her fists on her hips. Her burnt hand sent a sting through her arm and she hissed, and put the smarting digits in her mouth again.

"You hurt..." the boy answered, turning around, looking at her with deep red...almost blood red eyes.

She gasped, demon eyes...

"Yobr...ah...ah...debin!" she said, and he looked at her, confused, and...was there shock in his eyes.

"E-excuse me?" he asked in a soft and shaky voice.

"A demon..." she said, pulling her fingers from her mouth, "Your a demon!"

"Uh..umm..." he smiled, or tried, it was shaky, like his voice, "Yes...ma'am, I am...where you the one who--"

"OHH! KATES GOING TO KILL ME!" she cried and turned around.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Kate, the head nun in this facility, that monster is going to burn me at the stake!" she whined, unsure why she was conversing with this devil, or why he hadn't killed her yet. So she asked. "Why did you hide? And...why am I still alive?"

"Umm..well.." he paused to stand up, maybe bidding his time? Thinking of how he was going to kill her? Maybe rape her then eat her heart! Shr touched her breast and watched him.

By God he was short.

"I donno why, maybe you remind me of some one," he said, touching a pointed ear. Was he nervous?

She tugged her own and pulled at her shirt, it was a button up, a boys shirt, starky white, the sleeves rolled up and the collar untidy. Her pants where a soft grey andfluffd around her thighs, then ending half way down her calf. They where baggy now, but it was obvious that they could be tied tight around her calfs, since ribbons hung limply on the sides.

"I...see...did you kill her?"

"What?" he asked, appalled.

" I mean, you mean a girl right?" she glared, " You killed her right? Ate her heart and drank her blood, you know all that mumbo jumbo."

"No!" he squeaked.

"Oh...well then...errr..." she scratched the back of her head, glancing around.

"Mind helping me clean up?"

**A/n: Not the best...and not spell checked yet...please be nice.**


	2. Search and Destroy

**A/N: Hi. Second chapter...WH00T In like...less then 2 days. OMFG the end of the world must be approaching!**

**Disclaimer: I want it sooo bad to be mine...but oh well. No I don't own CC, but I do own Mr. Gym Sock, and now Miss. Knickers.**

**Yay.**

**Ms. Knickers: I am so very frilly, and French!**

**Mr. Gym Sock: 0.o...what are knickers?**

**Me: -explains what knickers are-**

**Mr. GS: O.O Oh...Yours or you moms?**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Chapter 2**

**Search and Destroy...Err...Exorcise**

The newly summoned demon; who had no thoughts of harming the young miss who had called on him, and instead of raping her, killing everyone sight, then laughing manically while bathing in their blood, was in fact scuttling around the a small white walled room, picking up candles and stuffing them under her bed, where she had indicated.

He could feel she was nervous, since she was chattering non-stop, she asked him his name, which he told her, was Chrono, and he found out that her name was Rose, which sent shivers down her spine. Another coincidence, and that her mom had died at birth.

He relaxed; it couldn't have been her then. She hadn't had any children...

He shook his head and listened as Rose continued, "I mean...well she died," the girl scratched her cheek, smearing chalk across it, and then wiping it off with the back of her hand. "She died before I was born," she looked at him and he frowned, that didn't make sense. She smiled, as if she was used to that look and explained, "They found her, and well, one of the priests, he doesn't work here any more, pointed out that her stomach seemed bulged...so they took the body," his mind blanked after that, all he could see was her hands moving, her lips opening, forming letters, giving small smiles, then closing.

Something about all this made him worry, could it be her? But how? They hadn't done anything...

He was blushing at the thought when his mind focused again on Rose, who had finished and was just saying, "Tada! And here I am today!" she smiled, and then it disappeared and she tilted her head, "Ummm...are you okay? You're blushing? Did I say something stupid?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, its nothing." he smiled and picked at some wax on the wood floor.

He was sure she was about to argue, but suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"ROSE!" cried a voice from the other side and he looked over to see the blonde staring pale faced at the door.

"Oh no..." he heard her whine under her breath, and then the paleness resided and the fear in her eyes changed to quick cunning.

"WHAT?" she snapped, and stood, looking at him and motioning with her head towards the closet. He got the idea and with demon like quickness sprang from his crouching position and to the closet.

He was just shutting the door as the person came in.

He glanced around; the closet was spacious, and full of pants, lots of pants. And a couple dresses and skirts, though they looked rarely used. He was shocked for some reason. Rose didn't seem much for the whole 'little Miss Lady routine'.

He leaned against the door, as he had when he was first summoned and listened.

"Rose! Look at this room, a pigsty!"

"Oh Kate, its not that bad, you just like giving me a bad time," the reply was calm, almost as if she was trying to tease this Kate...hopefully not the Kate he knew, she never took to flattery.

"Quiet! Now, I was told there was banging around and," there was a sniffing noise, he could just see Sister Kate raising her nose and sniffing around like a hound, "I smell smoke."

"..."

"Rose...what where you doing?"

"Nothing! I lit a candle, is that a crime?"

"Since you where to one doing it, I fear it might be," came the reply, and he smiled. He was sure it was Kate, and that made him worry, but he couldn't help but remember her faces, the way she acted, she could be frightening, but he had always enjoyed her, even when she forced him and...Her (the name was still painful to even think of) to clean or fix something as punishment.

"Come now, Ms. Kate."

"Let me see your closet."

"Why?"

He gulped, oh no...if she saw him! What would she think? Maybe she would allow him to stay, or maybe she would blame him for everything. He stepped back, and bumped into the closets back way. No way out...

"Because, Rose, you live here only because I allow you too, and I want to see your closet!"

"Fine, not like there's any hidden door or anything."

That voice hinted otherwise, and Chrono spun around, feeling along the wall, eyes squinted. He could just make out a thin line, like a hidden door. He pressed on the wall and felt the part sink in, and then when he pulled his fingers back the wall followed, showing a small room, just big enough to crouch in. A human must have needed a candle to see in here, and he noticed small wax stains as he squeezed in and shut the door by pulling a string on the other side.

He felt claustrophobic and worried Kate would see. He didn't want to face her...not yet. He was having enough issues with this Rose. She reminded him so much of her, the same hair, blonde with the slight curl, the same clear porcelain skin. Her attitude was the same, her smile, the way she acted so tough...a ghost of his Rosette. Only those ruby eyes betrayed her doppelganger look.

With those eyes she couldn't be Rosettes. How could se be? They had never had sex, (something his perverted self mourned over), so there was no way she was Rosette's!

The door creaked open and he held his breath. "Rose! Are these pants?"

"Maybe?" came a squeaking of a reply and there was a sigh as the door shut.

The rest was muffled, but he could make out that Kate was giving her a lecture on how young women do not where pants. He covered her his mouth to stop from laughing as Rose yelled something about how Kate was a musty old bat who was stuck in the times when women wore their knickers to far up their...

The argument lasted a while, and then finally he heard the door slam shut and then another creak open.

"Chrono? Sorry you had to hear that...you can come out now."

He replied by pushing the secret door open and smiling, "Its just jake, quiet fun really."

She frowned and shook her head as he stepped out of the closet.

"You need some new threads," she hummed as he dusted himself off.

"Threads? Why would I need some thread?" he asked, confused, she seemed so serious about it.

Then she laughed and his heart ran into his throat at the familiarity.

"A thread? No! Clothing silly. What you're wearing will make you stand out to no end!"

He blinked, he liked his clothing, but she was already digging through her closet.

"Here," she said and tossed him a light red jacket with black buttons, and a black shirt. The pants she gave him where like the ones she was wearing, but a darker grey.

Then she pulled out a dress. It was a navy blue, and then she disappeared into the closet, shutting the door.

"Change," was all she said and he reluctantly obeyed.

"Done," he replied and there was a scuffling noise, and then the door opened, "What do you think?" she asked as she came out in the navy blue dress, it cut off half way down her thighs and a black sash tied around her middle. The top was suit like, with the buttons on the left side of her dress instead of in the middle. There was a necklace around her neck, and she touched it fondly, and then smiled as she tapped a now heavy booted foot on the ground. "You okay?" she asked

He pulled his eyes from that necklace...not just any necklace...the cursed thing that contracted him to Rosette, which killed her...and allowed him to live.

"You...look great," he said and smiled or tried.

"Now...to get out of here and go out for a ride in the town..."

He knew now she had to have some connection with her...

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked...

**A/n: Ooo...O.O WHATS GONNA HAPPEN...Lawlz. I am thinking about introducing Azmaria soon...Yay. Maybe she'll learn about Chrono bein' back.**

**Hehe. And I can't wait to bring sweet little Aion back into this all. Can any one guess what he has to do with Rosie?**


	3. Dance Today, Ja?

**Random Stuff from you Lovely Author:**

**Disclaimer: T-T NOT FAIR!**

**Me: Gawd...sorry it's been so long O.o school...-shivers-**

**Mr. Gym Sock: Yeah, it's always schools fault.**

**Me: SILENCE! Any way, I wrote stuff, that's all that matters, and well...I finished this story in my head...O.o like the last 4 chapters...or 3...and then figured out some lemony stuff...now to fill in the rest. -laughs- So if anyone has ideas...**

**Ms. Knickers: What are you listening too?**

**Me: Coraline...its really...creepy...-whines- Like...disturbing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dance Today, Ja?**

"Hm?" Rose asked and touched the necklace again, "Oh, I found it in an old box. It was pretty cool, there was some other stuff. A dress, a picture of a boy, and some jewelry." Then it hit her, he seemed so serious. "Why do you care?" she added, scrunching her brows together and glaring at him.

She watched him fumble over his words, and finally he shrugged, "J-just curious," he replied and she relaxed.

"Okay, well lets get going, I can't wait to show you the city." she grinned at him, he was cute, nervous and silly, but cute. And he wasn't killing her. That was a plus.

The necklace thing unnerved her though; he had acted so serious about it...like he had seen it before.

They had slipped through the large, warm building without a hitch and Rose was beaming, while Chrono followed silently, eyes dancing around familiar yet unfamiliar buildings and objects; names of streets both known to him and unknown.

"Here we are," Rose said in a happy go lucky voice, and smiled at the demon, who seemed confused by the building that loomed before them. "You okay?" she asked, leaning against the wall next to the door, feeling warm brick against her back.

"Just never seen this building before," came a confused and shy reply and she laughed, "Have you ever even seen this city before?" she questioned.

He blushed and shook his head violently.

"_Right_..." she pulled out the '_i'_ in right and turned to open heavy wood doors. They swung on silent hinges and she looked back, Chrono was just standing there, nervous. "Come on!" she called and stepped into the darker room. Music hummed, a deep thrum from a cello, the high cry of a violin, and whisper of a flute and the low beat of a drum reverberated in the maroon colored room.

The club was called 'Mitternacht Stern', and from the little German Rose had learned from classes, it meant Midnight Star. A wonderful name for such an eloquent club.

A small intake of breath made her smile as she realized it came from her demon. She turned to look at him as music thrummed in a dancers beat, making her left foot tap in rhythm. "Beautiful is it not?" she cooed and looked over to the dance floor, where men and women danced together, bodies pressed together, hands on waists, hands on hands, hands on cheeks. Many people yet only one being, dancing to a rhythm that was obvious yet hidden.

And man did Rose want to join them. She held out her hand to her new purple-haired friend, or so she hoped they where friends. He was so goofy, so shy and careful. He was a mystery, something to solve, and how she did love solving puzzles.

"Dance with me!" she called over the music when he only stared, confused, at her hand. He shook his head and replied, "Can't dance!" She laughed and stepped forward, grabbed his hand from his side and dragged the boy towards the floor, and when they stood at the edge, catching a few dancers who rested on small couches, drinking elegant drinks and nibbling on foods of odd design, she spoke, "Don't worry, neither can I," and pulled him with her as she pushed through the group.

Her hand squeezed his and her free hand wrapped around his neck; he seemed so shocked and was almost knocked over by the other dancers before he carefully rested a hand on her waist.

He leaned in and told her, "Just...follow me," and she did as he pulled her along, spinning her one second, his hand no longer on her waist, her arm no longer on his neck, the world twirling, her skirt raising like an umbrella, then it stopped and hands and arms moved back to their spots and they danced, feet twined but free, and the other dancers stepped back as he twisted her around, lifted her up, and she laughed and saw he was laughing as well. And then after the song dwindled down and died out, they moved to the side and sat on a couch.

She was laughed and he was taking deep breaths, the air was thick with heat. "You can't dance?" she teased and poked him as she pushed hair from her face where it stuck to her cheeks. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "Demons lie," he replied and leaned back into the velvet fabric.

When they had caught their breath, she dragged them onto the floor again.

And again.

And again...

Till they where so tired they could barley move. "This is so fun," she said as she rested into their seats again, he only nodded.

"You, girl!" the voice had a heavy accent, German, or something of the sort, and it sounded angry, and slightly slurred.

Rose turned, and as her head spun to see who was talking to her, she saw Chronos face pale as he too turned to see the person who spoke to them.

And there stood a woman, her face painted carefully with reds and blues and blacks, her dress tight around her body, a deep red color, it rested low on her arms, which were crossed in an irritated manner, and a slit ran up to her upper thigh. Her hair fell into her face, a deep red, bright in the dark room.

"...No..." she could just hear the whisper of her companion.

**A/n: Me is lazy. Sorry for shortness. -dances- DUN DUN DUN! She's baaaack! XD**

**Yay? Or Nay?**

**And yes, I went crazy on describing the room...and sorry it sounds morbid...was listening to a weird book...O.o**

**R AND R!**


	4. Painless Suffering

**YES. XD I AM BACK!**

**OMFG -rolls on the floor like an idiot-**

**Wow. I got...REVIEWS!**

**XD 13!!!**

**THE MOSTEST LUCKIESTEST F#CKING NUMBER EVAH!**

**HUSHA!**

**D//**

**Your reviews made me all blushy!**

**LOOK AT ME! BLUSHING!**

**Tis all your peoples faulties!**

**_Disclaimer_: Yeah. I don't own it, BUT I OWN YOUR SOUL! D**

**Thankies:**

**_p3paula:_ For youz aweshome postie! And you'll be surprised what I, the EVIL ME!, have up my sleeve! Keep reading!**

**_pharitse:_ Hellur Pherret! XD I spell it weird too! And sowwy about being short! XD The last one was kinda done at my grams! XD AT 1 AM! \\D**

**_Kaiya Sara:_ YES! I WILL MA'AM!**

**_Posh-Kit:_ I knowz! I lurv Stelly-chan! -untie all Satella lovers!- And thanks, I lub my highness too! XD And you'll see about Chrono -ebil smirky of doooooom-**

**_MisoGirl:_ I'll let Chrono reply to this!**

**Chrono: -screams and hides-**

**There XD**

**_MoonlitInuko_: Thankies there! XD Keep reading a'right?**

**_snekochan_: -grins- the dirty...I love it **

**And thats all! Thankies you guyz! And I noticed, I use 'XD' alot huh?**

**Hehe. XD**

**ON WITH DEH SHOW! ...err...story...yeah...**

_**Painless Suffering**_

Rose reached out, brushing her fingers across Chronos arm, watching him shaking as the german woman glared down at them.

"Chrono?"

She wanted to say it louder, but all that came out was the smallest of squeaks. And though she was sure he heard, her demon friend made no move to show her he was okay, or even not okay.

He only stared at the crimson haired woman, who was also shaking, her hands clenching into fists, dark nails digging into the palms of her hands. Rose could see the blood trickling from her fists.

This was bad.

'why was she here!?'

His mind felt like it was being sucked into a black hole, his soul being torn into tiny bits as she glared at him, not saying another word, just shaking, blood dripping like wine from her hands, her eyes, so dark and hurt, filling with tears.

She knew who he was, she remembered him like it was yesterday, he knew she did as she reached out, unclenching a fist and slapping him.

His head shot sideways and he could smell her blood on his face.

Then there was a creak and Rose was jumping at her, and he reached out, yelling "NO!" but she was already grabbing at Satella, who made no move to fight back as Rose swung her fist.

"Please, stop," it wasn't Chrono who said it, but another voice. No, not Satellas, but something kinder, sadder, and musical.

Chrono didn't want to look, he wanted to disappear, go back to his sleep, his slumber in the never ending dark, away from here. Away from pain.

When Rose didn't stop, (she was busy yelling at Satella), he jumped over the couch and wrapped his arm around her and pried her fingers from the frill on Satellas dress.

With out Rose holding her, the german woman slumped to the ground, her face swelling from the punch, her eyes looking at Chrono.

And then Rose gasped, "Sister Azmaria!" she said and pulled away from Chrono, but when the young woman walked past her, Chrono figured who she was looking at.

Him.

Would she hate him like Satella obviously did?

And he flinched when she reached behind her back, she would obviously carry a gun now, she could kill him easily.

but instead she pulled out a cloth of soft blue and gently rubbed the blood from his face.

"Your a mess," she said softly, and he had to smile, she was still so shy, she wouldn't look him in the eye but she seemed older, maybe it was how she carried her self now, she was taller then him, almost as tall as Rose was, and she had her snow white hair pulled back, a couple bangs hanging around her face.

Then she did look at him and his heart, ripped and destroyed, dissolved. Her eyes where full of tears and she cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"you..." she said, pulling back, sniffing, and then shaking, "You left me! Left me all alone..." she whispered, then gave a small watery smile, "But you came back," more tears ran down her face and Chrono glanced at Rose, who was utterly confused and he winced inwardly, this would take explaining...

"Azmaria...he's a Devil! He killed Rosette!"

Satella was standing now, and ignoring Roses glare; her eyes focused soley on Chrono.

"How can you come back! After what you did 'o her?" she said as she whipped the drying blood off on her dress.

"Satella, he didn't kill her! He wouldn't..."

He smiled and touched Azmarias shoulder, then pulled back when Satella hissed, "Don't you touch her, Devil."

Azmaria sighed and looked from Chrono to Satella, and when she made no move to leave, the read head left.

"I am sorry, Sister Azmaria," Rose blurted out and the sister turned to her, her eyes turning dark.

"Did you summon him?" she asked and Rose nodded meekly, twiddling her thumbs, blushed profusely.

She was so dead, she was dead beyond dead.

Azmaria wouldn't kill her, but she would tell Kate, and that witch would eat her alive!

But Azmaria laughed instead of scolding and rose felt her self enveloped in a hug, "Its okay Rose, I knew some one just like you when I was younger, your not in trouble..."

She relaxed, but her mind turned with questions, who was this person?

And how did Chrono and Sister Azmaria know each other?

But she relaxed into the hug and almost fell forward when Azmaria stepped back, and was caught by Chrono who smiled at her when she looked at him.

She cleared her throat and watched as he noticed where he had caught her, and jumped back, blushing, and when he did so she laughed.

"S-sorry!" he squeaked and she waved it off.

Azmaria was watching them with a sad smile and she frowned, "Umm...are we in trouble?" she asked and the white haired angel of a woman shook her head.

"No, but you tow may want to get back, Kate sent me to look for you, she found some things under your bed."

Rose gulped, this wasn't good.

**IS IT OKAY!? -shakes- I GOT DEPRESSED DX Sowwy!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
